Content processing applications and services, especially textual content, provide a number of controls for selecting, modifying aspects of content such as formatting, grammatical or stylistic corrections, even word replacements through synonym/antonym suggestions. In typical systems, such controls are available individually, sometimes independently or interdependently. Thus, users may be enabled to select and modify aspects of content they create or process, but they have to do it manually.
Furthermore, creating content to match a particular style (not necessarily formatting, but prose style) is mostly a manual process left to the user in conventional applications. For example, if an organization has a particular preference for not only formatting, but also choice of words, sentence structure, and similar aspects of documents created by its members, it may be a process left to individual users to learn and apply the organization's preferences.
Content creation or modification in collaborative environments, where content may be created and processed by multiple users simultaneously and/or sequentially, may be specially challenging for authors trying to keep track of their own changes as well as others.